Torn in Two
by TerrorOfDeath777
Summary: Haseo has found himself being fought over by two women and tries to juggle them both. Based on .hack G.U.


Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine nor do I claim that they are mine. They also do not belong to me and they belong to someone, but it's not me. They are also the property of another individual, yet not my personal individual. So in essence, they are not mine.

Torn in Two

Chapter 1

Another day in "The World". The wind swept by pleasantly as Haseo rode along on his pimped out steam bike just waiting to find the next unlucky party of monsters that would become his prey. As he was nearing a bridge he noticed something standing guard in front of it. Hoping it would be monsters he cautiously rode nearer.

As the bridge's guard came into focus, he noticed that it was a couple of Fat Lancers. Haseo stopped just short of their view and as excitement filled him he dismounted his bike. As he did this, his two party members appeared... Atoli and Alkaid.

"Let's go already Haseo!" Alkaid roared at him.

"I know, I know. Just makin' sure that I got my stuff right." Haseo responded.

"You ready Atoli?" Haseo asked.

"Mmhm" Atoli shyly nodded.

"Let's do this then!" Alkaid roared.

Haseo faced the monsters excited and ready to go. He walked closer until the reticule appeared on the Lancer prompting him to launch his surprise attack.

Finally he dove into the battle.

Haseo quickly drew his twin blades and charged one of the unexpecting monsters. Alkaid followed suit and made quickly to the second Lancer to keep him occupied.

Atoli drew out her staff and stayed a safe distance from the fight awaiting the moment that her teammates would call for her help.

Haseo swung wildly at the monster, drunk with the excitement of battle. As he watched his combo meter slowly go up he was just waiting for the colorful rings to appear around his opponent . Then when he edged toward a 30 hit combo they appeared. He quickly activated his skill trigger and made his selection.

REN GEKI!!

"Gale Blade!" Haseo roared as he launched himself at his opponent.

He completed his technique and watched as his enemy fell and as his morale gauge began to fill. It was just about full. He knew that one more Ren Geki would fill it up.

He glanced around at his other teammates. Alkaid was still battling with her opponent and Atoli was frantically healing her because for some reason she refused to guard.

Haseo saw that despite her injuries, Alkaid had managed to keep a decent combo going. It was just shy of 20.

Haseo rushed to her aid swinging wildly at the remaining Lancer.

"Hang in there Alkaid!" Haseo yelled to her.

"When did I ask for your help?" Alkaid responded.

"You didn't" Haseo said caringly.

Atoli noticed the twinkle in their eyes as Haseo and Alkaid viciously fought together in battle.

Feeling jealousy taking over her she concocted a plan to avert Haseo's attention towards her.

Atoli noticed that both Haseo and Alkaid had been put to sleep by the enemy. Seeing this as her chance, Atoli fired off a spell. Instead of the healing spell Haseo and Alkaid had expected, it soared right past them and into the Lancer.

As it hit the monster, fireballs began to fall upon it. This averted the Lancer's attention towards her. As it charged towards Atoli she sent a healing spell at Haseo and as it connected with him, he was freed from his sleep.

The monster was almost upon Atoli when Haseo jumped to her rescue and felled the last Lancer. He looked upon her with caring eyes and they felt their faces getting closer when they were suddenly interrupted by the angry ranting of Alkaid.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Atoli fakely apologized to Alkaid as she woke her with another healing spell.

"Yeah whatever" Alkaid responded.

They gained their experience and began to move on, but Haseo noticed something lying on the ground nearby.

"Look over there." He said.

Both women's eyes turned in the direction he was pointing and then they noticed it too.

The party cautiously approached the object only to find Mecha Grunty lying face down on the ground. Haseo clicked on it and it recited the usual request for Chim Spheres. Haseo handed over the requested amount and the party decided to head back to town.

They found the nearest transporter and selected "To Town" on the menu.

They appeared in Mac Anu. They decided to walk around seperately to do any errands that needed to be done.

Haseo headed off to check on Gaspard at the guild shop and see how much he made from the items he had displayed there.

Atoli had begun to walk off to do her own thing when she was suddenly stopped by Alkaid.

"In case you didn't know, he's mine" Alkaid threateningly stated.

"I think you have been mistaken because he is obviously mine." Atoli shot back.

"Why would he want a weakling like you who's only use is to sit back and heal?"Alkaid snapped.

"Because while I may not be the brutish warrior that you are, I am much more ladylike and kind" Atoli said.

"Well unless you want to find out just how brutish I can be, back off of him."Alkaid said.

At this statement Atoli turned away from Alkaid, tired of her childish threats. She ran off to find a shop that might have some interesting items.

Alkaid stormed off angrily to the save shop where she recorded her data and logged off.

Haseo had finally finished his business and was ready to go train some more. He went to reform his party when he noticed that Alkaid had logged off and Atoli was displayed as busy.

"Well I suppose I'll go hang out with Kuhn" Haseo said to himself.

As he walked into Raven's home he noticed that it was empty as usual except for Wise Grunty and Kuhn who seemed pretty bored because he was just standing there.

As Haseo approached Kuhn he suddenly jumped to life seeming a little too excited about Haseo's company.

"How's it goin' Haseo? Been out training rigorously again? Kuhn asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Haseo responded.

"So, what brings you here? Not that it's a bad thing." Kuhn asked

"Well I kind of wanted to ask you about something." Haseo said.

"Sure go ahead." Kuhn urged Haseo.

"Well you know Atoli and Alkaid. They've been fighting over me constantly and I don't know what I should do." Haseo said.

"Well I think you should tell them which one of them you like and move on." Kuhn said.

"See that's the problem. I like them both the same." Haseo said.

"Well I suppose that does cause a problem. But wouldn't ya know it, good old Kuhn's got an idea to let you have your cake and eat it too." Kuhn said.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Asked Haseo.

"No clue, but anyways here's my plan. Tell them both that you like them and then juggle them both to get twice the action." Kuhn said.

"Just make sure that you don't get caught by one with the other." Kuhn said.

"Well thank you Captain Obvious." Haseo joked.

As a foul look started to appear on Kuhn's face Haseo quickly turned it around.

"That actually just might work." Haseo said.

"Of course it will work." Kuhn confidently stated.


End file.
